Joey's song
by crazy buttafly
Summary: What happens when Joey learns a new song about donuts and meatballs and other random things? Plz R
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to Joey's song! I'd like to thank Mr.Godboat for the song he taught us. so Thanks Mr. Godboat!  
  
  
  
Joey's Song  
  
(sing to "chiken in the hay)  
  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII went to a donut shop to buy something to eat. Cause I was so hungary from my head to my feet. So I picked up a donut and I whiped off the greese and I handed th lady a five- cent piece.  
  
~part 2~  
  
Sooooooooooooooo, Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhe looked at the nickel and she looked at me and she said "kind sir" can you planly see theres a hole in the nickel and it goes right through theres a hole in the don't too.  
  
~part 3~  
  
Shave and a hair cut shampoo Hit by an auto belvou When did it happen last night How do you feel now all right Clothes on the washline Dry up You said a mouthfull AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH 


	2. Meatball

Crazy buttafly: Since you all liked Joey's song I'll add some more randomless songs Joey wrote.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the meatball song.  
  
~Chapter 2~ On top of SPAGETTI!  
  
All covered in CHEESE!  
  
Fell off my poor MEATBALL!  
  
With 1 tiny SNEEZE!  
  
It rolled off the TABLE!  
  
And onto the FLOOR!  
  
And then my poor MEATBALL!  
  
Rolled right out the DOOR!  
  
It rolled into the GARDEN!  
  
And under a BUSH!  
  
And now my poor MEATBALL!  
  
Is nothing but MUSH!  
  
Joey: The poor meatball! (blows nose)  
  
~End chapter 2~  
  
crazy buttafly: Plz R&R! 


	3. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM JOEY!

C.B: Here comes another song written by the one and only Joey Wheeler!

Crowd: (Cheers)

This old man Parody

I am Joey, I played one! I shot Kaiba with a gun!

With a knick-knack patty whack, give me a bone! This cool duelist went rolling home!

I am Joey, I played two! I sold Tristan too the zoo.

With a knick-knack patty whack, give me a bone! This cool duelist went rolling home!

I am Joey, I played three! I chased Mokuba up a tree!

With a knick-knack patty whack, give me a bone! This cool duelist went rolling home!

I am Joey, I played four! I hit Tèa with a door!

With a knick-knack patty whack, give me a bone! This cool duelist went rolling home!

I am Joey, I played five! I shoved Duke up a beehive!

With a knick-knack patty whack, give me a bone! This cool duelist went rolling home!

I am Joey, I played six! I hit Yami with some sticks!

With a knick-knack patty whack, give me a bone! This cool duelist went rolling home!

I am Joey, I played seven! When my sister dies she'll go to heaven!

With a knick-knack patty whack, give me a bone! This cool duelist went rolling home!

I am Joey, I played eight! I closed Bone's hands in a gate!

With a knick-knack patty whack, give me a bone! This cool duelist went rolling home!

I am Joey, I played nine! I hit Isis in the behind!

With a knick-knack patty whack, give me a bone! This cool duelist went rolling home!

I am Joey, I played ten! I smacked Tristan with a hen!

With a knick-knack patty whack, give me a bone! This cool duelist went rolling home!

I am Joey, I played eleven! I accidentally thought Yugi was seven!

With a knick-knack patty whack, give me a bone! This cool duelist went rolling home!

I am Joey, I played twelve! I couldn't think of anything that rhymed!

With a knick-knack patty whack, give me a bone! This cool duelist went rolling home!

I am Joey, I played thirteen! I died Yami Bakura's hair green!

With a knick-knack patty whack, give me a bone! This cool duelist went rolling home!

I am Joey, I played fourteen! I shoved Duke into a screen!

With a knick-knack patty whack, give me a bone! This cool duelist went rolling home!

I am Joey, I played fifteen! I couldn't think of anything that rhymed from fifteen through nineteen! -

(All: **Anime fall**)

With a knick-knack patty whack, give me a bone! This cool duelist went rolling home!

I am Joey, I played 20! Hope you thought this song was funny!

With a knick-knack patty whack, give me a bone! This cool duelist went rolling home!

C.B: o.O What have I created?

Seto: A monster -.-

C.B: You shut it.

Seto: Hn.

Y.C.B: IT'S WORSE THEN WE THOUGHT! HE'S TURNING INTO HIEI!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All: oO

Y.C.B: Heh heh. Never mind. OO

C.B: Yeah...okay. Well, I'll update as soon as possible! With school starting Tuesday...

All: Ja ne!

Marik: AND UPDATE OR I WILL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!

C.B: Oh yeah! I hope you like that your in this song Kaiba! -

Seto: -.-


	4. They're coming to take me away haha!

C.B: Ok, this chapter may be a bit odd. I do not own this song. I own all the other ones though, (except the meatball song XD) Any way, I was just at my friend's house and I thought that this would be funny for Joey to sing about Mai. It's kind of a weird tune. During the chorus Joey's voice gets higher until it sounds like he's insane. And it's almost like he's talking to a dun dun dun dun kind of melody.

And thanks for I'll the reviews. Oo I just updated it yesterday and I get five reviews. THANK YOU REVIEWERS!! (gives reviewers big hugs and lots of candy!)

Song thingy

Remember when you ran away

And I got on my knees and begged you

Not to leave because I´d go beserk?

WELL,

You left me anyhow and

Then the days got worse and worse

And now you see I´ve gone completely

out of my mind

AND

(chorus 1):

They´re coming to take me away,

Haha, they´re coming to take me away,

Ho ho, hee hee, ha ha,

To the funny farm

Where life is beautiful all the time

And I´ll be happy to see

Those nice young men

In their clean white coats

And they´re coming to take me AWAY,

HA HAAAA

You thought it was a joke,

and so you LAUGHED, YOU LAUGHED!

When I had said that losing you

Would make me flip my lid,

RIGHT?

You know you laughed.

I HEARD you laugh, you laughed

And laughed and laughed

And then you left,

But now you know I´m utterly mad

AND

(chorus 2):

They´re coming to take me away,

Haha, they´re coming to take me away,

Ho ho, hee hee, ha ha,

To the happy home with trees and flowers

And chirping birds and basket weavers

Who sit and smile and

Twiddle their thumbs and toes

And they´re coming to take me away,

HAHAAAAAAAAA

I cooked your food,

I cleaned your house,

And this is how you pay me back

For all my kind unselfish loving deeds

HUH?

Well, you just wait,

They´ll find you yet,

And when they do, they´ll put you in

the ASPCA, you mangy MUTT,

AND

(chorus 1)

They´re coming to take me away,

Haha, they´re coming to take me away,

Ho ho, hee hee, ha ha,

To the funny farm

Where life is beautiful all the time

And I´ll be happy to see

Those nice young men

In their clean white coats

And they´re coming to take me AWAY,

HA HAAAA

(chorus 2)

They´re coming to take me away,

Haha, they´re coming to take me away,

Ho ho, hee hee, ha ha,

To the happy home with trees and flowers

And chirping birds and basket weavers

Who sit and smile and

Twiddle their thumbs and toes

And they´re coming to take me away,

HAHAAAAAAAAA

C.B: Please R&R. Even if Joey scared about half of my reviewers away with this one.

Joey: Shut yer yap. . 


	5. The Sun is a mass of incadesent gas!

C.B: I do not own this song. The "They Might Be Giants" own it. Believe it or not, I heard it in my science call and thought it would make a funny song. XD enjoy! (You can find it by going to Windows Media Player and typing in "They Might BE Giants." Then click the third one.)   
  
The Sun is a mass of incandescent gas,  
  
a gigantic nuclear furnace.  
  
Where hydrogen is built into helium  
  
at a temperature of millions of degrees. 

**The Sun is hot,  
**

**the Sun is not  
**

**a place where we could live.  
**

**But here on Earth  
**

**there'd be no life  
**

**without the light it gives. **

**We need its light.  
**

**We need its heat.  
**

**The sunlight that we see,  
**

**the sunlight comes from our own Sun's atomic energy. **

**_(refrain)_  
**

**The Sun is a mass of incandescent gas,  
**

**a gigantic nuclear furnace.  
**

**Where hydrogen is built into helium  
**

**at a temperature of millions of degrees. **

**The Sun is hot...  
**

**The Sun is so hot that everything on it is a gas--  
**

**aluminum, copper, iron, and many others.  
**

**The Sun is large...  
**

**If the Sun were hollow, a million Earths would fit **

**inside.  
**

**And yet, it is only a middle-size star.  
**

**The Sun is far away--  
**

**about 93 million miles away, and that's why it looks so **

**small.  
**

**For even when it's out of sight,  
**

**the Sun shines night and day. **

**We need its heat, we need its light  
**

**The sunlight that we see,  
**

**the sunlight comes from our own Sun's atomic energy. **

**Scientists have found that the Sun is a huge atom-**

**smashing machine.  
**

**The heat and light of the Sun are caused by nuclear **

**reactions between  
**

**hydrogen, nitrogen, carbon, and helium. **

**_(refrain)_  
**

**The Sun is a mass of incandescent gas,  
**

**a gigantic nuclear furnace.  
**

**Where hydrogen is built into helium  
**

**at a temperature of millions of degrees. **

_**(end)**_

**C.B: Please review. XD**


End file.
